The present invention relates to a printing sheet excellent in hiding power or reflectance and suitable for use in forming management labels or the like. The present invention further relates to a printed sheet having excellent heat resistance obtained from the printing sheet through thermal transfer printing.
Conventional printed sheets for use as management labels in Braun tube production processes include: a sheet which is obtained by printing a glass-based green sheet with an ink containing glass particles to impart ink information thereto and is to be baked by burning; and a sheet obtained by forming inorganic particles into a sheet with a polyorganosiloxane and imparting ink information to the sheet. (See JP-A-7-334088 (the term xe2x80x9cJP-Axe2x80x9d as used herein means an xe2x80x9cunexamined published Japanese patent applicationxe2x80x9d), Japanese Patent Application No. 8-228667, Japanese Patent 2,654,753, WO 93/07844, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,365.)
However, it has been found that those prior art management labels applied to Braun tubes or the like cannot be utilized up to the recycling step for reclaiming reworkable parts from these adherends. Specifically, in the case of Braun tubes, reworkable parts are reclaimed through a salvage step in which the panel is separated from the funnel by immersion in hot nitric acid. Upon this immersion, however, the ink information imparted to the management label applied to the Braun tube disappears, making it impossible to manage reworkable parts based on the management label.
An object of the present invention is to provide a printing sheet from which burned sheets, such as a management label effectively utilizable from the production of Braun tubes to the salvage thereof, which are excellent in chemical resistance, heat resistance, weatherability, hiding power or reflectance, etc., can be formed while satisfying advantages such as the bondability to curved surfaces which enables the printing sheet, after having been printed according to circumstances to impart information thereto, to be tightly bonded to adherends with heating, the suitability for expedient printed-sheet formation in which a variety of printed sheets necessary for the production of small quantities of many kinds of products can be formed therefrom in situ, etc. according to circumstances, and the ability to be easily and tightly bonded to adherends.
The present invention provides a printing sheet comprising a sheet made of a mixture comprising inorganic particles, an MQ resin, and a silicone rubber. The present invention further provides a printed sheet obtained by imparting ink information to the printing sheet by thermal transfer printing.
The printing sheet of the present invention is flexible and a variety of printed sheets can be formed therefrom according to circumstances by imparting ink information thereto by an appropriate printing technique, e.g., thermal transfer printing. These printed sheets can be satisfactorily adhered to, e.g., adherends having curved surfaces. Through a heat treatment, the printed sheets applied can be easily bonded tightly to the adherends to thereby form burned sheets satisfactorily retaining the imparted information. The burned sheets thus formed are excellent in chemical resistance, heat resistance, weatherability, hiding power or reflectance, etc., and can be effectively utilized as management labels or the like, for example, from the production of Braun tubes to the salvage thereof.